Talents to Share
by white pedal
Summary: After rejecting Shuichi's request to help him write a song, Shuichi tells Yuki that he has other talents besides singing. And after a run in with a gang, Yuki discovers Shuichi has another skill he never knew before that leaves him speechless. That soon made him change his mind about helping Shuichi's lyrics as he has a talent that can be useful to him.


_**It's been YEARS since I wrote a Gravitation fic, I recently started re watching it again and remembered how I fell in love with the series, Shuichi and Yuki's relationship and the music and story! And recently after watching the series and OVA's again I came up with this new head canon for Shuichi and his family.**_

 _ **Enjoy:)**_

* * *

"It's terrible, as always." Yuki said dryly at the paper.

Shuichi ended up with sad puppy dog eyes, "Hey!" he exclaimed, "I gave you those lyrics so you can see what I wrote for Bad Luck's next song!"

Yuki looks at the young man with annoyance, "And I'm telling you they're awful, your grammar, the words, everything about it is dreadful."

Yuki and Shuichi were walking home from the studio. Shuichi was to write the lyrics to Bad Luck's next song for their concert next week, of course Shuichi was thrilled and started writing it. After he was finished, he decided to let Yuki read the lyrics to let him know what he thought, Yuki was a writer after all and a good one at that.

Except when Yuki got cynical and insulted Shuichi's song, once again.

Yuki pulls out a cigarette and lights it, while Shuichi pouts," You know, if you think my lyrics are bad, why don't you give me some constructive criticism and tell me what I should improve on when I write songs?" Shuichi asked as he slumped down.

Yuki takes out his cigarette and blows out the smoke, "I did, didn't I?"

Shuichi glares at the blonde man, "You said my lyrics were terrible but you never tell me what is really wrong with the song or give me advice on how to improve! I thought that since you were a great writer you could tell me that since you have experience!"

Yuki raises an eyebrow as he drops his cigarette and steps on it, "I thought you already knew. It's like what I told you, you got zero talent in writing lyrics, the only talent you have is singing and dancing around stage so it distracts people from the awful lyrics. That's a saving grave to be thankful for."

Shuichi sighed in annoyance, of course he should have expected this. He's known Yuki was critical at times, he learnt that first hand when they first met at the park where Yuki told him straight up his lyrics were awful.

However, over the last two years Yuki became less mean to him and started to be kinder to Shuichi since he came back from New York when Shuichi saved him from attempting suicide. While he gave harsh criticism from time to time, he also starts to point out Shuichi's good qualities and the two started their relationship all over again, this time with Yuki being more open to the young man and more patient as well as spend more time with him. That is something Shuichi was grateful for.

With Shuichi, he also changed since New York and restarted his relationship with Yuki. Shuichi became more mindful of his actions and doesn't glomp Yuki much, trying to be as quiet as possible when Yuki works and tries to not be clingy for Yuki's sake as well as listen and thinks before he acts. Not to mention Shuichi started to become more bold with Yuki when it came to being romantic and suggesting sex, from biting his ear to being as seductive as his lover was when they first met.

But regardless of their changes, they still remained the same in some ways, Shuichi being cute, energetic and bouncy from time to time, Yuki's critical sarcasm and calling Shuichi a brat at times with Shuichi calling Yuki a bastard or jerk in return. But nonetheless, their relationship was more healthy and strong than ever.

Shuichi looks at Yuki with determination, "Well I do have talent when it comes to singing, but if you think my lyrics are bad, maybe you can write a song for me?"

Yuki blinks in confusion, "What?"

"Since you always tell me my lyrics are garbage, and the fact that you are a great novelist in Japan, why don't you put your money where your mouth is since you brag about it." Shuichi smirked.

Yuki was dumbfounded by Shuichi's tone, then he glared at Shuichi, "Don't get too cocky brat, If you can do nothing but write weird songs, why would I use my own skills to help you in something that's your department? Besides at least I look at the song before I tell you it's crappy."

"YUUUKKII!" Shuichi exclaimed, "Come on! We've been together for two years! Can you help me here for just once!? Besides If you ever wrote a song I want to be able to sing it for everyone to hear, your books and stories are always amazing to me, and singing what you wrote would be incredible, something we could make together!"

"Sorry, Shuichi. You're a singer and you say you can write your own songs, there are witnesses to prove it to, Tohma for one and your band members. Using me to help you would be cheating." Yuki replies with a smirk.

Shuichi pouts again in disappointment, "I guess it was worth a try," then Shuichi straightens up, "But I'll have you know I have other talents besides singing! There's more to me than that!"

"You mean besides being loud enough to shake Mount Fuji, break through walls, or even running faster than any car or train? I don't know whether to ask out of curiosity or be worried," Yuki remarked, "There are times I even question if you're an Alien or some kind of Kitsune from the old Folktales my father told me growing up, because there is no way you're human. What other disasters can you cause that you already haven't yet?"

Shuichi became angry, "Why you bastard! There are things about me you don't know!" Shuichi points his finger at Yuki, "You'd be surprise what I'm capable of and what other things I can do. All you have to do is ask me."

Yuki was unaffected by Shuichi's outburst, he just rolled his eyes and they continue to walk.

It was getting dark and the street lights were starting to turn on. It was getting darker early since Daylight savings has already started, it was already four in the afternoon but it looked like it was quarter to six. Yuki looked up at the street lights in surprise.

"Hmm," Yuki simply said, "Getting dark."

Shuichi looked around worryingly, "Hopefully we'll be home soon, bad things happen around these parts at night."

"Bad things? Like what?" Yuki asked.

"I heard last week there was a robbery in one the shops here, there is this gang that's been causing trouble around here lately. On the news they said they robbed a man at gun point and they beaten up a few people to, some were in the hospital with skull fractures and broken ribs."

Yuki blinked at Shuichi's worried expression, then he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Well there's no need to worry. It looks empty here, I highly doubt we'll be robbed."

Shuichi blinked, and soon his eyes became wide and sparkled from admiration for the writer, "Yuki..."

"Besides with one look from me they'll scurry away. People did always tell me I looked scary." Yuki said nonchalantly.

Shuichi shook his head, "But they also say you're beautiful to! Don't say things like that! Well, okay you were scary to me when we first met...But I know you'll protect me, like I'll protect you."

Yuki sighed at Shuichi's comment. While it was too mushy for his taste, he felt flattered by his young lovers compliment. As they walked, Yuki suddenly heard footsteps behind him a few feet away, he turns around and saw no one was there, but his hunch was telling him something was wrong.

Yuki frowned and narrowed his eyes as he turned back, "Shuichi, stay close to me."

Shuichi blinked, "Huh? Yuki?"

Yuki took Shuichi's hand and he started pacing, he didn't want to stick around to see what was going bump in the night. Shuichi started to get nervous, "Y-Yuki, what's wrong?"

"Quiet!" Yuki said, not harshly but quickly, "don't say a word, just keep walking."

Shuichi looked at Yuki with worry, the singer knew something was terribly wrong. It was when Yuki heard another footstep that wasn't Shuichi's that Yuki started to panic.

"Shit!" he cursed to himself, "Someone's following us, I got to get Shuichi home quickly before-"

Before the couple, three men stepped in front of them and it caused Yuki to freeze while Shuichi was wide-eyed. The three men sneered at them, while Yuki finally turned around and saw the person who was following him and Shuichi.

One had brown choppy hair with black shades, a gray shirt and beige pants, the second had long black hair and green eyes with a smug look on his face and wore a black long sleeved shirt and green khaki's. The third one had light blonde hair that was slicked back and had ice blue eyes and wore a white T-shirt and dark jeans. The fourth man behind Shuichi and Yuki had dyed blue hair and wore a black shirt with a jean jacket and black pants.

"Well well well, look who's taking a stroll late at night," the long haired man said slyly.

The brunette snickered, "Two unsuspecting victims alone at night. Big mistake staying out this late, don't you think?"

Yuki glared menacingly at them, while Shuichi gripped at Yuki's arm with his hand. The pink haired man looked at them and the man behind him and it clicked in his head when he remembered the news anchor telling everyone the gangs' description, long black hair, one blonde, and a man with blue hair, in alarm he looks at Yuki.

"Oh no, Yuki! These are the guys the news was talking about! They are the ones breaking into stores and attacking people!" Shuichi exclaimed in panic.

"I believe that you're right," Yuki answered and stared at the men,"out robbing people again I see?"

The blonde smirks, "So you heard about us? You can say we are quite popular around here."

"We know you're wanted by the police," Yuki remarked sarcastically, "but in all seriousness, we don't want any trouble with you guys."

The brunette looked at Yuki and Shuichi carefully, then he went wide-eyed as he realized who they were, "Hey! wait a minute! I know you guys! Gold eyes, pink hair, you're Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindou! The Novelist and singer from the band Bad Luck!"

Yuki and Shuichi were in trouble now. In the past when they started dating people have been going after them, whether it be Paparazzi, rival writers and bands or just crazy fans, when they go out they often had to watch their backs.

But this time they ran into something worse than all those things combined.

"Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindou!?" exclaimed the man behind them, "That gay couple that's popular all over Japan!"

Shuichi turned a delicate shade of pink from the comment, while Yuki continued to glare, "Yes, what's your point?"

The brunette man smirked, "Well you two just made our night," he takes out something from his pocket, to Shuichi's horror, it was a pocket knife already lifted, "Since you two are so famous, we reckon you have some extra cash that we can take from you guys."

Yuki glared at them and knew Shuichi was getting nervous, Yuki stepped in front of Shuichi and looked at the men with his famous icy cold stare. Shuichi knew that look, his lover may have taken the name Yuki after his dead tutor who betrayed his trust and friendship, but Shuichi saw that the name Yuki suited him perfectly since Yuki meant snow in Japanese and his cold eyes could freeze all of Japan in just one glare, especially since he has the dark past of killing men to add to the effect.

"If you want money from me, you can have it," Yuki said warningly, "but if any of you touch Shuichi, then you better prepare for me to kick your asses."

Yuki was not going to let Shuichi get hurt, not like he did last time from Taki Aizawa and his group of thugs. That was something that haunted him, he blamed himself for Shuichi getting hurt for him, he won't let it happen again.

"Ha! You simply giving us the money won't be fun, surly you heard that we fight people to get their money," the brunette started coming closer with the other two men, the man grabbed Yuki and Shuichi went wide-eyed when the brunette held the knife to Yuki's face, "and since you and Shindou are famous around Tokyo, we just made our biggest score!"

The brunette soon scratched Yuki's face a bit with the blade, leaving behind a line of cut flesh with tiny bit of fresh blood dripping from the blonde's cheek. Shuichi's eyes widened again, then darkness took over and he tightened his tiny fists.

Yuki continued to glare, the brunette and the two men beside him and the man behind Shuichi chuckled.

Suddenly, Yuki grabbed the brunette by the collar and gave him a death glare and lifted him up, "If it's a fight you want...you got it."

Yuki punched the man to the ground, and soon the other three men started to crowd the two men. Yuki was ready to fight, "You'll pay for that! We'll do more than just cut your pretty face!You're a dead man!" The light blonde thug hissed as he charged at Yuki, only to meet a foot to the face by Shuichi.

"EEEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAH!"

Shuichi cried out and soon he started to flip over the light blonde onto his back, the pavement cracked and everyone was stunned. Shuichi looked over and saw the long black haired men and lunged at him, the black haired man grabbed Shuichi's arm but didn't count on the pink haired singer to sweep under his feet and flipping him over and punching him in the face.

Yuki and the blue haired man blinked and were dumbfounded, Shuichi looked dangerously at the blue haired man while the other man froze in terror.

"Your turn." Shuichi growled and he charged.

The blue haired man started running and Shuichi started chasing after him, leaving a surprised Yuki trying to process what his lover just did. Before long he witnessed Shuichi punching the man profusely in fast motion, then the other thugs got up and were also shocked by the pink haired man beating up their partner.

The blue haired man was flipped by Shuichi and flew past Yuki and the thugs and hit a garbage bin, twitching and groaned in pain. All four men looked back at Shuichi, who cracked his knuckles and glared at them.

"No one touches Yuki, he is _mine_ , got that!?" Shuichi growled dangerously, almost having the exact same glare as Yuki's.

The thugs turned white from terror, "Screw this!" the brunette exclaimed in panic, "let's get out of here before that pink haired psycho kills us!" the thugs began to run, and the blue haired man hurriedly got up and limped as he ran.

Shuichi continued growling, until he looked at Yuki and saw his cheek was bleeding, his Amethyst eyes widened in horror and he ran to Yuki in panic, "Oh no! Yuki!" when he went to Yuki he cupped Yuki's face with his tiny hands as he examined his face, "Are you okay? Does that cut hurt!? Do you want me to call one one nine!?"

Yuki just stared at Shuichi, "...Uhhhhh."

* * *

Back at the apartment, the lovers were in the living room as Shuichi disinfected Yuki's cut. Shuichi looked at Yuki worryingly as the blonde man continued to stare at Shuichi in disbelief.

"Where did you learn that?" Yuki finally asked.

Shuichi blinked in confusion, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Yuki looked at him in the eyes and finally snapped, "I mean where did you learn to fight like that!? I know you are full of surprises but you never told me that you can kick peoples asses like you did with those guys tonight! Where the Hell did you learn to fight like some martial arts expert!?"

Shuichi realized what Yuki meant, he smiled sheepishly at Yuki and scratched the back of his head, "Oh, that. Well you see...I'm actually a Black belt in Karate and some Jujitsu."

Yuki was silent for a moment, then he finally spoke,"Karate. Jujitsu. Black belt?"

Shuichi nodded and continued, "Yeah, you see me and my sister Maiko back home come from a martial arts background, on the count that our uncle owns a Dojo and taught us Karate and Jujitsu when we were little. We were at the top of our class and I won some tournaments until I quit, but my sister Maiko is still in Jujitsu and she's going to the championship this Spring."

Yuki was once again dumbfounded and surprised. He had just found out that this whole time he was not only dating Japan's best singer from the top band who is usually annoying, but Shuichi was also a one man army who could take down anyone he wanted. This made Yuki realize all the times that Shuichi could have kicked his ass every time he was cold to him. That thought made him shudder and thankful that Shuichi has the patience of a saint.

Yuki cleared his throat, "I see...if that's the case, why did you quit?"

"Simple, to make Bad Luck, my passion for music was a lot greater than doing Martial arts all my life. Of course I didn't fully give it up, I sometimes practice the movements, punches, kicks and blocks to keep my skills sharp in case of emergency." Shuichi answered.

"Really, when do you practice that?" Yuki asked curiously.

Shuichi finished disinfecting Yuki's cut and put a bandage on it, "Before I go to work and sometimes when I'm at the park. Of course I never got into a serious fight with anyone after I left Karate and Jujitsu, except for tonight and when I was with Taki's men."

Yuki's eyes widened at the last sentence. Remembering what Taki did to Shuichi made his blood boil as he still holds a grudge against the ex pop star for hurting his lover that night. He still feels guilty as he felt like it was his fault since the assault revolved around ruining Yuki and Shuichi got hurt to protect his name, and he constantly thought about the horrible things that could have happened to Shuichi that night and would have done anything to get the men who harmed the pink haired man.

"Taki's men?" Yuki said, "what happened?"

Shuichi sat beside Yuki and began to explain, "Well you see, after Taki had those guys beat me up, he had them put me in positions like I was acting like a prostitute as he took pictures to blackmail me. After he left, those guys were about to do their worst to me, luckily I still had enough energy to fight back when they came near. I swept the first guy and then I punched the second guy and we started fighting, I broke one guy's nose and rib cage while knocking some teeth out and the other guy I think I broke his arm and leg and gave him two black eyes...and didn't I rip out some of his hair and gave him a bald spot?" Shuichi said to himself as he put his index finger on his chin to remember.

Meanwhile, Yuki was wide-eyed with his jaw dropped as he heard his lover talk about breaking people's limbs so casually. Normally Shuichi's conversations are silly or just plain dumb due to the fact that Shuichi often worries for nothing or the subject is just stupid in itself, but hearing Shuichi talk about Karate and attacking people actually scared Yuki a little bit now that he knows what his lover was capable of if he snapped.

Shuichi giggled, "Well I was a bit drunk that night since Taki tried to make sure I couldn't fight back, but after I fought them I managed to escape and head to an ally and called Hiro."

Shuichi looked at Yuki and saw the uneasiness on his face, that alarmed Shuichi, "Y-Yuki? Are you okay?"

Yuki blinked for a few seconds, and reached for a cigarette and smoked it to relax himself to contemplate everything Shuichi told him. While he relieved that Shuichi wasn't raped like he feared, he still got hurt all because he wanted to protect Yuki since Taki not only threatened Shuichi's reputation, but Yuki's as well. A guilt Yuki will have for a long time.

Shuichi looked away in shame, "You think I'm some violent psycho, don't you?"

After Yuki blew out some smoke he looked at Shuichi in utter disbelief, "What? Why do you say that?"

Shuichi pressed his two index fingers together, "Well, I'm telling you these stories about how I beat people up and you looked at me like I did something bad...I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Seeing the sad look on Shuichi's face made Yuki feel a bit guilty. He realized that he made Shuichi insecure about his actions, justifiable actions to be exact, while he was shocked to learn that Shuichi was Martial arts expert he wasn't afraid of Shuichi. Far from it.

At least Yuki finally understood how Shuichi managed to break through his wall and took down Taki Aizawa when he came to threaten Yuki, and why Shuichi was incredibly strong when he held Yuki's door when he tried to move in. Among other things, he was now more impressed by the younger man.

Yuki quietly placed his hand on Shuichi's head and brought it to his chest, where Shuichi started to hear the sound of Yuki's heartbeat. Shuichi blushed as he looked up at the tall writer.

"Yuki?"

"..Thank you for saving me, Shuichi." Yuki said as he smiled.

Shuichi's eye lit up and held Yuki close to him, "Yuki," Shuichi said happily, "I'll always protect you."

Yuki smoked his cigarette again and blew out more smoke, he puts it out and looks at Shuichi again, "Hey Shuichi?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you can teach me some Karate sometime?"

Shuichi shot up, surprised by Yuki's question, "Huh!? You want me to teach you!?" Shuichi exclaimed.

Yuki turned his body to meet Shuichi's, "Why not? After tonight I want to learn some moves in case something like that happens again. And since you're basically Bruce Lee with pink hair, why don't I learn from you? That way if we get in a situation like that again I can be your back up."

Shuichi was hesitant, not sure what to say to Yuki about his decision. As flattered as Shuichi was, he feared of Yuki getting hurt in any confrontation like tonight. Yuki saw this and knew what to do to put Shuichi's mind at ease, he decided to do the equivalent exchange with the pink haired singer, one must give something in order to get something in return after all, right?

"Remember how you would want me to give you some advice on fixing your lyrics instead of just insulting them, and someday write a song for you to sing?" Yuki asked, then he places his hands on Shuichi's face, "well if you teach me some martial arts so I can defend myself so you won't have to worry about me, I'll be your beta reader on my days off and make corrections on your lyrics and write a song that will be a big hit for Bad Luck when a big music event happens."

Shuichi flushed a bit, it a dream come true, but he didn't want Yuki to think he won in this agreement and tried his best to contain his excitement. He was trying to become more mature about Yuki when it comes to his hopes and didn't want to feel like he was using Yuki for that.

A few seconds later he cleared his throat as Yuki pulls his hands away, "Well okay Yuki, I'll teach you a bit of what I know since you're a beginner," Shuichi said trying to act firm and he crossed his arms and closed his eyes while furrowing his eyebrows, "and with martial arts comes great responsibility, you must only use it for self defense and not pick fights with people, I won't tolerate you abusing it, understood?"

Yuki smirked, he thought Shuichi was incredibly cute trying to act strict like a teacher. Yuki gently lifted Shuichi's chin and went close to his face until he kissed him, making Shuichi drop his arms and turn bright pink. Yuki broke the kiss and smirked again.

"I understand the conditions and I here by comply, **_Sensei_** ," Yuki whispered seductively in a deep voice, "Besides...seeing how you took down those punks, and you being serious and angry...is actually sexy."

That tore it, Yuki calling him Sensei made Shuichi lose his grip and practically fell on the sofa as if he melted, with Yuki falling on top of him and began kissing him again.

Yuki had to admit, he was surprised to learn Shuichi's talent in martial arts, but he also remembered he was talented in making Shuichi melt.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
